Phoenix
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: Zero, Kira, and their friends have received a call from the DNA, ordering them to surrender or Gingka will be killed. Will they save him in time? Rated T for some blood.


**Be prepared. This story is rather intense. XD And probably a bit fast-paced, so hold onto your imaginary hats. (Unless you're actually wearing a hat, then hold onto your real hat.) Either way, enjoy!**

* * *

_Please don't be dead…_

Thoughts, pressing into minds as feet and hearts pounded, as fear began to set in.

_Please, make it…_

Panting breaths, eyes dashing around frantically for the next open door leading to the center of the building.

Two hours before, the group had received a call from the DNA, demanding that they surrender.

_And if we don't surrender… They'll kill him. I hope it's not too late._

"This way!" Zero called, darting down another hallway, towards a heavily-guarded door.

"Let it rip!"

"Phoenix!"

"Salamander!"

"Ifrit!"

"Bahamoote!"

"Leviathan!"

"Byakko!"

"You will not pass, traitors!" the other DNA bladers yelled, launching their beys.

"Come on guys, you can do it!"

"Bull! Let's go!"

The group fought, Madoka and Maru analyzing beys, Zero, Kira, and the rest of the group fighting, led by Benkei himself

"You're too late!" Doji's voice laughed evilly as a piercing scream sounded from behind the black doors in front of them. The entire group could have sworn that their hearts stopped at that moment, as the DNA bladers retreated and let them through upon receiving an order from Doji.

The moment the way was clear, the entire group recalled their beys and shut their laptops, rushing in through the door into a darkened room as one solid being. The sickening smell of fresh blood greeted them as the door slid open, revealing a limp figure lying on his back in the center of the room.

The younger bladers froze, feeling like they were going to vomit, while Benkei and Madoka instantly rushed forwards.

"Gingka!" Madoka began sobbing as she knelt down next to the disfigured, blood-covered figure.

"Don't move him. He's too badly injured." Benkei cautioned as Madoka reached to place Gingka's head in her lap.

"Gingka… What did they do to you?" Madoka sobbed.

The redhead moaned in pain and turned his head slightly in the brunette's direction, his skin pale, eyes glazed over slightly.

"He's in shock. We've got to get him out of here." Benkei said, gently slipping his arms under Gingka's shoulders and knees.

"But you said not to move him." Madoka pointed out as Benkei stood, lifting the dying blader gently.

"If we can save him, then i'm going to try." Benkei grunted. "Come on!" he began a mad dash for the outside.

"Let them go." Doji smirked from the shadows. "They will now be forced to surrender to us."

"But what if he survives?" Argo growled.

"I practically smashed in his entire ribcage. There's no way he's going to live." Doji scoffed, turning his robotic body just enough to glare at the Garcias.

"You never realize how evil an organization actually is until you're on the outside and dealing with something they've done." Kira sighed, sitting down next to Zero, who looked up at him in surprise.

"How did you know i was thinking about… 'that'?" he asked.

"The sad expression on your face gave it away. Plus, we've all been thinking about it since it happened." Kira sighed.

Zero looked away over the river and sighed sadly. "It's been two whole months, and we haven't heard anything. We don't even know what hospital they sent him to."

"We weren't supposed to, for his safety."

"I know, but i still wish they'd tell us something. The rumors are beginning to spread that he's actually dead."

"And the newspapers are reporting it." Ren's voice came from behind the two, who practically leapt to their feet and whirled in shock.

"No…" Zero gasped. "He can't be..."

Ren shook her head sadly and held up a paper. The headlines stated that the Pegasus wielder had died after many unsuccessful attempts by a French hospital to save him.

"So far from here… So far from his homeland…" Zero muttered, wiping away a tear.

Kira looked down at the ground and closed his eyes, the shocked expression on his face being replaced with a solemn one.

"They'll pay…" Zero growled, tears falling from his eyes. "We won't give up or surrender because they've killed Gingka. We'll fight. They won't beat us."

"Guys." Maru's voice called from the sidewalk above.

"Huh?" The group looked up.

"The Director wants us all in his office, right now."

The group entered Tsubasa's office minutes later to find a weeping Madoka sitting on the couch, with Benkei trying to comfort and calm her down. Tsubasa was looking out the window, a solemn expression on his face as a few tears slipped down his cheeks. Even the more serious bladers had tears in their eyes. Madoka was practically bawling into Benkei's jacket, as the less serious bladers hugged each other and cried.

"Why did you want us all here, director?" Kira asked calmly.

"I figured that all of those who were here and knew Gingka should be here when we called his father." Tsubasa sighed.

"Logical." Shinobu sniffled.

Tsubasa nodded sadly and pressed a button on his keyboard. Almost instantly, Hikaru's face popped up onscreen.

"If you're looking for the Director, he's not here. He left about an hour ago as soon as the news arrived." the bluenette said sadly.

"I see… Have him call us when he gets back, would you?" Tsubasa said.

Hikaru nodded, casting a sympathetic glance at the still-sobbing Madoka before cutting the video chat.

"Director?" Zero asked confusedly, swiping a few tears away from his eyes.

"Gingka's father was the director of this WBBA before i took it over. He's now the director of the WBBA's Tokyo branch." Tsubasa explained shortly.

"I see you have all heard the news. Frankly, i'm surprised that he lasted two months. No matter. We're ready to accept the WBBA"s surrender now." Doji's voice suddenly sounded through the speakers.

"If you think we're going to surrender just because you killed one of our friends and the greatest blader ever known, then you're wrong!" Zero yelled before anyone else could reply. "We're coming for you, so you'd better buckle up and be ready! Our Bladers' Spirits are burning brighter than ever now!"

"Very well. If more if you need to die for us to prove our point, then so be it." Doji snarled, cutting the connection.

"Come on guys, we've got training to do." Zero growled, turning and leading the way out of Tsubasa's office.

Less than an hour later, the group found themselves in the Bey Park, already being forced to face DNA forces.

"Look out behind you, Zero!" Maru called.

"They're everywhere!" Eight wailed.

"Keep it together! We can beat them!" Zero yelled.

"Kyahh!"

You will fall to the DNA's unstoppable forces! If we can take down the Legendary Blader, then taking down you guys will be a cakewalk!"

"We won't give up! We'll never give up! Go, Ifrit!"

"Bahamoote!"

"Phoenix!"

"Byakko!"

"Fireblaze!"

"Huh?!"

"Burning Fire Strike!"

Ren looked shocked as another flaming bird appeared in the air above her own, striking at the DNA beys and creating a huge explosion that sent them all flying.

"Who are you?!" Kira asked a masked figure that was standing on top of the wall separating the stadium from the stands.

"I am Phoenix. Keep up the good work. Gingka would be proud." the figure replied before catching his bey out of the air and disappearing.

"Phoenix?" Kite queried.

Maru pulled out her laptop and did a search.

"There's nothing on him, except for a picture here." she reported.

"Maybe the Manager will know." Baihu suggested.

"Yeah, let's go!" Zero said, running off with the others close behind.

"Manager!"

"What's the big rush, guys?" Benkei asked, looking slightly surprised as the whole group rushed into Bull Burger at once.

"Do you know anything about a guy named Phoenix?" Ren asked.

"I know a lot about Phoenix. To make sure we're talking about the same guy, he did wear a long orange coat and a silver mask, right?"

"Yeah, he did. Who is he?" Zero asked.

"Well, that story goes back to a long time ago. Nine years, to be exact. It was before the first Battle Bladers. Gingka and the rest of us were gaining points to join the tournament. Madoka was with Gingka, who had just gotten his pointer stolen by a rather annoying crab named Tetsuya. That's when Phoenix first showed up. He rescued Gingka's pointer from Tetsuya, but then wouldn't give it back unless Gingka beat him in a battle. Gingka lost, forcing him to start over again on gaining the fifty thousand points needed to enter."

"So… Is he an enemy then? WHy did he fight against the DNA if he's an enemy?" Ren asked.

"And why did he say that Gingka would be proud of us for fighting?" Zero muttered.

"I wasn't done yet." Benkei held up a hand to silence the group. "Later, once Gingka had gained 47,000 points and the tournaments to gain more had ended, Phoenix again showed up. Gingka battled him again, this time winning. Phoenix then gave him back every point he had lost before, making him able to enter Battle Bladers. The next time we saw him, was right before Kyoya's semifinal match against Ryuga. Phoenix… Is Gingka's father, Ryo Hagane."

The group gasped in surprise.

"THat makes sense! That's why he helped us, then said that Gingka would be proud…" Zero muttered.

"You should tell Madoka, so that she or i can be there the next time he appears." Benkei suggested as the group left.

"Alright, we will!"

"Phoenix? So, Ryo is making a move while grieving for his son!" Doji laughed. "Simply perfect! I think it's time i paid Gingka's friends a personal visit!"

"Doji?!"

"What do you want?!"

"I thought i'd give you one more chance. I heard that an annoying little bird named Phoenix has made an appearance, so i thought i'd stop by!" Doji replied with a laugh.

"And your point is?" Phoenix's voice sounded from the stands as the masked blader stepped out of the shadows at the top of the stadium.

Doji turned his robotic body. "I just wanted to ask you how it felt, knowing that i was the one who killed Gingka?!"

"By stepping on him, i know."

Zero and the others felt sure that, if Doji had any eyebrows, he would have raised one at that comment.

"And how do you know that?!" Doji demanded.

"Lift your right foreleg. I was with Gingka for most of the time he was in the hospital."

Doji laughed. "Of course. Good to know that he knew i was the one who killed him!" the robot exclaimed, lifting the limb that Phoenix had named to reveal a spattering of dried blood on the underside of the foot.

Zero and the others gasped, and Madoka, who had just arrived, nearly fainted.

"I suppose you want to get your revenge by battling me." Doji chuckled evilly, as one of his robotic arms opened up and launched his bey into the stadium.

Phoenix made no response, only stepped up to the platform calmly and raised his launcher.

"Let it rip." he said, wincing slightly as he released Fireblaze.

"Fenrir!" Doji called.

"Fireblaze!" Phoenix responded.

The two beys clashed in the center, Fireblaze instantly darting away to circle slowly around the outside.

"Get him, Fenrir! Finish this quickly!" Doji called.

"Fireblaze! Burning Fire Strike!"

The two beys collided, creating an explosion.

"Kyahh!" Phoenix yelled, widening his stance to avoid getting blown off his feet.

"Push him back, Fenrir!" Doji yelled.

"Is it just me, or is Ryo not quite as powerful as he was the last time we saw him battle?" Madoka spoke up worriedly.

"Hah! This is nothing compared to when you beat me all those years ago! Have you lost power?" Doji taunted.

Phoenix growled under his breath as a second, larger explosion sent him flying into the wall behind, a cry of pain escaping from his lips as he hit the wall and collapsed.

"Something's wrong here." Madoka gasped, rushing over.

"Mr. Hagane, are you alright?" the brunette asked, kneeling down next to the masked blader as he tried to push himself up off the ground, only to collapse again, moaning.

"Are you really that weak?!" Doji laughed, retrieving Fenrir.

Phoenix made no reply, too occupied with gasping for air to respond.

"Well then, i have nothing to fear from you." Doji said smugly. "As for the rest of you, we will meet again."

Zero and his friends growled under their breaths as the robot flew off, then turned to Phoenix.

"Can you hear me?" Madoka asked worriedly.

"Too… weak…" the blader grunted, raising his head slightly and looking at the brunette.

"Huh?"

"I was too weak…" Phoenix repeated sadly before moaning and going completely limp.

"Let's get him back to the B-Pit." Maru suggested.

Madoka nodded. "Iwayama?"

"On it." the Golem blader nodded, slipping his arms underneath Phoenix and lifting the blader.

"I think he's unconscious."

"All the more reason to get him to the B-Pit. Come on, my car's waiting outside." Madoka said worriedly, turning and striding out of the building.

"We'll go to Bull Burger, if you need us, you can find us there." Zero said, running off with the others as Iwayama laid Phoenix in the back seat and climbed into the passenger side while Madoka climbed in the driver's seat.

Less than an hour later, after Iwayama had helped her get Phoenix into bed before leaving, Madoka found herself seated by the bedside of the unconscious blader, watching him.

"Might be more comfortable with that mask off…" she muttered, reaching up for the clips holding the helmet on the blader's head and releasing them, then gently sliding one hand up inside to support his head and using the other hand to remove the mask.

Maru, running the shop below, suddenly rushed upstairs after hearing a little scream from Madoka, followed closely by a clattering noise as the brunette practically threw the helmet across the room.

"What is it, Chief?" she asked worriedly.

"The idiot… The stupid idiot…" Madoka sobbed, staring at the young face of the blader in front of her.

"Huh?" Maru stepped over to look, and gasped in surprise. "But that- It can't be!"

"It wasn't Ryo behind the mask after all… It's Gingka." Madoka sobbed, gently brushing some of the redhead's bangs out of his face. "That;s why he was so easily blown back, why he was in so much pain that he couldn't get up afterwards. He shouldn't have even been out fighting in the first place."

"I don't believe it…" Maru whispered.

At that moment, Gingka groaned weakly and opened his eyes slightly. Tired golden-brown met with teary turquoise for a few seconds.

"I'm in trouble, aren't i." Gingka asked, smiling weakly at Madoka.

"You're lucky you're injured or i'd be slapping you right now… Hard." Madoka sobbed, hugging the Pegasus blader.

"I'm sorry… Gingka moaned, gently placing an arm around the brunette.

Madoka pulled away after a few moments, a slight smile on her face even underneath her tears.

"I'm… Going to go tell the others." she said.

"Wait." Gingka muttered, pushing himself into a sitting position and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"You shouldn't get up." Madoka said sternly.

"Where's the helmet, i'm coming with you." Gingka replied.

"You need to rest." Madoka said.

"Madoka, i'm fine. Getting blown back against the wall just shook up a few things."

"A few?! Gingka, you were in so much pain that you couldn't even get up and you fainted!"

"Uhh, yeah, i know that. Like i said, hitting the wall shook up a few things."

"You aren't going anywhere."

Gingka crossed his arms stubbornly. "And how do you plan on stopping me?" he asked.

Madoka narrowed her eyes and lightly punched the redhead in the chest, causing him to gasp in pain and double over, panting and clutching his torso.

"Lay down, now." the brunette ordered, gently but firmly forcing Gingka back into bed. Maru raised en eyebrow in surprise.

"Why did you hide it from us in the first place?" Madoka asked, fresh tears streaming from her eyes.

"I… Couldn't risk the DNA… Finding me again… Before i was ready… And… I didn't want you guys… To see me like this…" Gingka moaned.

"We saw you dying! This is nothing compared to that!" Madoka yelled.

Gingka closed his eyes in response as Madoka continued.

"You were barely alive when we found you, covered in blood and everything! The papers reported you dead, and you still hid yourself from us?!"

"I told them to say i was dead, to throw the DNA off the trail." Gingka moaned.

"I don't care if you told them! You still could have called, or something, anything to let us know that you were alive and to save us from having to grieve over you! Why, Gingka? Why?! Of all the things you've ever done, disappearing without telling us included, this was the worst. This… This was downright cruel!"

"Madoka. Come here." Gingka said sternly, propping himself up against the pillows and opening his arms to the brunette, who flew into them, sobbing.

"Shh… It's okay… I'm sorry for not telling you guys… But i couldn't risk the DNA finding out that I… was alive… That doesn't… Matter now though… You know… And there's nothing more to hide, i suppose…"

Maru slipped out unnoticed as Gingka continued comforting the brunette now sobbing into his shirt. The young mechanic darted for Bull Burger, leaving a note for Madoka should the mechanic notice she was gone. Upon arriving, she found that only Zero, Shinobu, and Ren were there, the rest having gone home or to other parts of the city for the evening.

"What's the rush, Maru? Did something happen?" Benkei asked worriedly as the young girl paused to catch her breath.

"Gingka's alive!" Maru exclaimed the moment she had enough breath to speak.

"What?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Are you serious?! But that's impossible!" Zero said.

"I wouldn't have believed it unless i'd seen it. Chief was yelling at him when i left. He was the one behind the Phoenix's mask!" Maru explained. "He's at the B-Pit right now!"

Almost before Maru finished speaking, the others were out the door and running for the B-Pit, leaving Benkei to quickly lock up and follow. Upon arriving, they found Gingka himself leaning stubbornly against the wall, with Madoka frantically trying to persuade him to lie down and rest.

"It's you… Maru was telling the truth…" Zero gasped.

Gingka looked at the Ifrit wielder and smiled. "Of course she was."

"But, how?! We saw you dying!" Shinobu demanded.

Gingka closed his eyes and looked down at the floor solemnly.

"It wasn't easy, that's for sure. The doctors fought for a full week before i was even stable, and then my body was fighting to repair itself and remain stable. I almost gave up several times, but then, i'd think of you guys, and i knew that i just couldn't leave you. It gave me the strength to fight back against my injuries." he said after a few moments of silence.

As Gingka opened his eyes and looked up, Zero flew forwards, wrapping his arms around the Legendary Blader and sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Zero. But you guys did well to fight back against the DNA, and to not let my supposed death discourage you. I'm proud of all of you for that. Now i know that if i were to actually die, there would still be someone who would fight back and keep the world from becoming overshadowed by darkness." Gingka said, hugging the Ifrit wielder.

"You're alive… I can't believe it…" was all Zero could manage to say.

Gingka chuckled. "Yes… I'm alive."

_"I am not one to die so easily… I am the Phoenix."_-Ryo Hagane


End file.
